Inuyasha: The Present After The Future
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: In a distant time, the world is in ruins and is control by a tyrant demon and it's up to a group of teens to make it right. Traveling back in time, they meet Inuyasha and his friends and set of on a journey to change the past.


**Inuyasha the present after the future**

**Hey Guys! This is just a test run to see how well this story would do if I was to publish it. Idk, I think its a good idea. Of course it's Inuyasha beacuse I have some strange obsession with it. O.o? A-Anyway Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and then I'll decide whether or not to keep going with it. As for my other stories, I'm currently doing research for my other stories, do their chapters might not come up for a while. SO if you're following one of my other stories, I do apologize in advance and I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can. SO please enjoy and No flames or I would be really mad! **

**I do not own Inuyasha by any means! I only own the OC's in it. If you do not know this or who actually owns Inuyasha, please look it up on the internet. There's no point in me telling! XD

* * *

**

Dark lights in an empty shrine. A group of teens stood around each other preparing for their journey. No one knew what the adventure may hold, but they were willing to take the risk. Time traveling was not anything to laugh at and would take a lot of energy to do. Everyone's power was needed for it.

A white haired boy, tall and slim took a seat on the fountain that rained crimson, bloody waters. This time was a desolate place and it's up to them to make it right. This city was dark and bleak and the sky rained red drops of blood. The humans are enslaved as well as the half-demons and demons who opposed them. However there were a few rebels who remained alive a waiting for the rebellion to start……

The boy stared into the shattered window of the old shrine, watching the enslaved be whipped by power cords. Pain and suffering was all he felt as it made a wound in his heart. His brothers were out there in the shadows, fighting against those who try to enslave them. To him this is more than an order from his father; it was a mission of life…..death…and freedom.

"Daichi."

His glossy clear eyes focused on the small figure in front of him. Paying attention to the tiniest detail, he noticed the slick caramel color of her hair had dimmed and wasn't as bright as he always saw before. Her deep ocean eyes faded in color making the tear stains visible on her face. He could tell that this city was tearing her apart too. Like himself she was a full demon whilst she was a fox and he a wolf. But they somewhat understood each other.

"What is it Sakura?"

Her small, thin hands coiled together, her fingers playing like they had OCD. Something was one her mind and she didn't know how to say it. A light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks and nose. A then as almost a suddenly as a loud earthquake, her caramel colored ears and tail appeared. Daichi sighed to himself. Nervous and shy. He knew when these two traits came together, the parts that proved that she was a was a demon would appear.

"Uh…uh…"

A raised hand appeared before her from the silver haired boy who had appeared next to her. His hair was short and he could match the cuteness of a girl with his caramel eyes, but his demeanor spelled boy all over him. Sakura looked at him, admiration in her eyes, then almost immediately back away a few centimeters. The folds of her half skirt swishing around her bare legs. It was as if they were moved by an invisible wind. The wind never blew in this city anymore except when the winter would come bringing scarlet snow.

"Kaoru is on her way now Daichi….You'd better get ready…"

The sudden whisper of her name made his ears perk up. It was like she was his brand of chocolate, but he made sure never to let her know that. A smile of happiness, the only one he could find in this place, finding shelter on his lips. With a flick of his wrist, he flipped back his medium sized ponytail from his bare shoulders. The tight leather shirt clinging to him brought out all of his manly features.

"Did you say Kaoru is one her way, Jun?"

A sudden chill crawled up his spine as he unwillingly turned his gaze to a black haired boy. He was a nuisance to him, but for the sake of his family and Kaoru, he put up with his shenanigans. Although in all honesty, he knew she would care less. Jun turned to face the pretty boy in front of him.

"Yeah Yuma…..She'll be here any minute. I think she went to talk to Hiraku at the graveyard church."

"That' risky! What is she thinking! She could be caught in a moment's notice! Demons aren't allowed near the church!"

Two brunettes appeared from behind Jun. They were identical in appearance, but that was all. Their personalities were a different story. One robed in red spoke out, enraged by the sudden bravery of Kaoru. The other was robed in blue and stood behind holding onto her sister with all the power she had. Finally after she had calmed down, the others started to explain.

"I think it's a good idea Momoka. The fact that demons aren't allowed makes it a very dependable place to talk. They won't get detected that way. "

"But….Momoko, Our parents told us to treat this mission with care and make it the upmost priority. Most of all to be careful. Is this being careful?! This is ridicule!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Not one person knew what to say. Whether to cry, laugh, cry and laugh, or stand there like 'what the fuck are you saying?'. Momoko, smiling sadly, put her small hand on Momoka's shoulder.

"I think you mean 'This is ridiculous'….."

"Ah……well ….You know what I meant!"

The darkness of the sky started to swirl with ominous clouds. It was now or never and all of the teens knew that. One question remained….where's Kaoru. Daichi stood from his comfortable spot on the fountain, his ponytail swishing behind him. With graceful and silent steps, he stood next to the baby faced Jun, who had seemed to have found himself on the wall. There was a question on he wanted to ask him.

"Can you check on her condition?"

Curiosity and worry filled his eyes as well as Jun's . They both knew that she was someone who needs worrying even if they she doesn't want it. Jun's eyes met his as he sighed a heavily sigh. Pain….Daichi knew that's what it meant. IT never changed for her and he thought that it would always be this way. Pushing off of the dusty and charred wall, Jun placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder. Tears almost came down his face as he tried to explain.

"I already did. She still in good condition as of now, but her body will give out sometime. To hold that much power within her is dangerous…..Mom told me that there was a way to save her, but…..that was a long time ago before she disappeared…."

"Your dad is looking into it now though right?"

"He is and he has devoted all of his time to it, but now that this city is in ruins, he's focused on defeated **him. **Not to mention his followers are busy as well. If Mom were here, we could have destroyed him. I mean I have her power, but I'm not strong enough and making Kaoru fight would only shorten her life span. So now our focus is divided. We must go through with this mission."

Daichi's eyes saddened. The weight of this mission not only affected him, but the rest of his friends as well. Even more so on Jun for he is the only son of the leader of the rebels. He must do what he can. Whilst it be protecting his sister and going through the mission. Although it's always his sister who was protecting him. Even though he was the youngest of the two, he wanted to be stronger to protect those dear to him. It was a feeling that was shared between Daichi and him.

"Um….uh….Daichi?"

The small frail voice of Sakura reached his ears. His eyes slowly moved over to her small figure. Feeling the pressure from his eyes, fumbled with her fingers behind her back. It seemed she was holding something in her hands. He smiled along with Jun who immediately knew what it was about just from reading her thoughts. That was one of his gifts. This is how he can communicate with everyone without moving his lips.

"Um….Kaoru wanted me to give this….uh…to…you….and tell you happy 17th birthday…."

From behind her back and trembling hands, she pulled out a red ribbon made of fine silk. Today was Diachi's birthday and it was the worst possible day. For today they had to go away to a different unknown place. Snickering to himself, he picked up the present from her hands and began to replace his black ribbon with it. _Never missing a beat…she always knows when it's someone's birthday, but I wonder where she got this_….he pulled away, bowed and placed herself next to Jun who only smiled.

"Nice day to have a birthday isn't it?"

Daichi only smiled, flicking his ponytail left and right. To him, it didn't matter how the world looked, because today was still a special day to him.

"It's the best birthday I've had so far."

"Happy birthday!!!"

A crowds of voices appeared from behind him as Momoka, Momoko, and Yuma appeared. Yuma looking the least bit interested. It was normal. All they ever do is fight, mostly about Kaoru when she's not around. Kaoru is his bride to be and he was only in the way. To him, it seems Kaoru is the least bit interested.

"Thanks you guys…."

Sudden footsteps approached them, making them all turn their gaze. In front of them was person wearing a cloak that covers their whole body and face. It was near impossible to tell what gender it was, until it spoke.

"Good everyone's here as expected."

The soft melody coming from the cloak, made everyone relax and Daichi and Yuma perk up. Only one person could have a voice like that and that person was Kaoru. Jun stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. Curiosity vivid in his eyes. As he got a close look at her, he was able to see the goldish yellow eyes from inside her hood. They shined ever so brightly.

"Sis….why do you have this cloak on?"

"Let me ask you something. Were you able to detect my aura at anytime?"

Everyone stopped. She was right. Nobody noticed she had come in until they heard the footsteps coming from behind them. Momoka spoke.

"So this cloak actually suppresses your aura. Amazing, I didn't think anything could suppress **your **aura. There's a lot of it. It's ginormous."

Momoko stood behind her while everyone got that what the fuck feeling again. They wondered. Does she do it on purpose or is she really an idiot?

"Momoka….I think you mean enormous. Ginormous is not really a word even if some people use it like it is….."

"Oh well you can't blame me for that one."

"Yes Momoka…..I know…"

The sound of a clock could be heard in the distance as everyone scrambled to get in there positions. As they ran, Karou made one last statement.

"While were there, I will not speak. It's better if I don't . If I start to speak for too long then people can detect my aura. Oh and Daichi?"

Daichi looked up from all the confusion to meet her eyes. Everyone was in place and the time for their journey is now.

"Happy Birthday….."

The light exploded and they disappeared from the shrine. As soon as the left, two teens a pair of brother and sister came into the shrine. The girl snickered to herself as she and her brother prepare for time travel.

"So they think they'll just get away from us? We'll see about that….Darn that Hiraku for not taking us with him. I thought he would help us….What do you think Raito?"

" He hates humans and half-demons. Guess what Mai, WE"RE HALf-DEMONS!!! Of course he wouldn't help us not in the least bit. "

The red haired Mai pouted and folded her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. It was clear she was annoyed by the turn of events . The other red-head simply leaned against the wall, not paying her any mind.

"If that's so then why help Jun and that coward Kaoru? He's human and she's a half demon as well. Got any more excuses oh smart butt brother of mine?"

"One more. They're cousins, so even if he doesn't want to help them he has too because they're related. It's the kind part of him."

"You mean the part that makes him weak! AHAHAHA"

Smirking, she laughed while Raito scoffed and moved into the center of the shrine. There was something bothering him and he wasn't afraid to let her know it.

"Funny that a girl like you would say that…..Considering you care for a certain human boy….."

"U-Uh....so what!? Yuma is an exception! And what about you and that twin!?"

"I never said anything about not liking a human. You just said that, that part was weak. So I just made you think about it."

He face blushed a bright shade of red. It was true, she did like a human, but that didn't stop her from being strong. She joined him in the center, glaring at him with everything she had. He didn't seem to care though and turned his view into the shattered window in front of him. This irritated her and she began pounding his arm and till her arms hurt, her black wings fluttering up and down windless.

"You always don't pay me any attention Raito! Even mother and father pay you more attention than me!"

"Now Now, no one does that. It's all in your mind, now relax. You'll exert yourself with you excessive flapping and pounding. Now let's go. We have work to be done."

"How are we gonna travel through time? I don't even know how they managed. Especially Hiraku, he's one person alone!"

Raito gestured to the clock that was visible through the shattered window of the shrine. It was old but it contained a medium to base power to travel. The technique was passed down by the ancestors who lived in this area a long time ago, but their father had told them how. Mai looked at the clock along with her brother, slightly getting the hint.

"I don't know how Hiraku did it, but the others used the clock to channel their powers. By channeling their powers through the clock they can direct the flow of time. So they can choose their time and place. "

"So how do we get to their destination?"

"Easy reverse the handles on the clock by channeling your power. We got here 2 minutes after they did, so we just have to set it back by two minutes. You can manage that right?"

She pouted and stuck out her tongue. He irritated her so much and yet she was stuck with him because it was her father's orders. Smirking, he walked over and patted her on her smooth hair. She shivered. Something about him doing that puts her on edge. Finally he was done and grabbed her hand.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Channeling our energy to move clock hands. Now hush and stop whining."

"Grr…..Ok…"

In a matter of minutes, the same light that had engulfed the others, surrounded them and then they disappeared from their time.

In the Feudal Era:

"Come on Kagome get a move on will yaz?"

Inuyasha was irritated from waiting by a tree in a nearby road. And hour had already passed and there they were wasting time because Kagome's right shoe had broken. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku tried to help her, while Inuyasha sat there and sulked.

"I can't help it Inuyasha! I can't go anywhere without my shoe!"

"Why don't you just go barefoot? It saves you the trouble! Jeez you humans and your shoes!"

Kagome was angry and it showed on her face. Every fiber of her being wanted to call out the sit command, but she was trying to fight it, to be the bigger person. It wasn't working to her advantage though because Inuyasha was too blockheaded to understand that she was getting more irritated. Thus the fight continued.

"We're not like you! Who knows what's on the ground! It could scratch us! We don't heal as fast as you do!"

He scoffed behind her back and turned so that she would only see the length of his hair. Shippo sighed from the corner. He knew where this was headed. Sango stared at Miroku as a signal for 'go and stop him before this gets out of hand', but it was already too late. Inuyasha put the hay that broke the camel's back.

"You humans are all the same! You whine because you're afraid of getting hurt!"

"That's it! Inuyasha….SIT!"

A loud crash came after causing a chasm to be formed in the ground. If wasn't bad enough then, then the fact that she started saying it repeatedly should be a crime.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SHIT!!"

Although the last word wasn't sit, it still sounded like sit so it was valid. The chasm grew with every sit command that spouted out her mouth until Inuyasha just lay there, unable to get up. Kagome sat there and panted, her throat sore from all the constant yelling she was doing, Inuyasha seeming to find the energy to make one last remark, started to get up.

"Cu…urse you…Ka….go….me…"

Suddenly his ears perked up as he sniffed the air. Realizing that something was wrong , Sango and Miroku stepped by his side, looking in the same direction as him. There was something ominous in the air and everyone could sense it. Well maybe not Kagome and Shippo who were still on the rock fixing Kagome's shoe.

"You feel it too don't you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it smells like Narraku. It's probably one of his henchmen doing his dirty work but….it smells like there's one more person down there. I think we should go. Follow me!"

In a burst of energy, he ran into the forest, smelling the air to find the source of the stench. Something didn't sit right with him though. This other scent….smelled like essence of time, like Kagome's but mixed with an unknown scent. Miroku and Sango ran back to Kagome and Shippo who sat on the rock. Miracously, Kagome had fixed her broken shoe with some string she had borrowed from Shippo. A look of surprise flashed across her face when the two had stood in front of them.

"What is it guys?"

"One of Narraku's henchmen is here and looks like he's attacking a passerby. We need to get moving. Sango get Kirara. We're heading out after Inuyasha. "

"Right! Kirara!"

Sango's little companion Kirara transformed from a small little demon into a tiger-like fox of a huge size. Sango got on first followed by Kagome and Shippo, then Miroku. After they were all on, Kirara went off into the sky and towards the forest.

"Hurry, Kirara!"

"Wait! I see Inuyasha down there! Hurry, take us down!"

Kirara did what she was told as swooped down passed the trees towards white haired, dog demon on the ground. His sword, Tetsiygua , was in his hands as he was ready to fight. Before them was enormous spirit that took the form of a demon face and on the ground in front of Inuyasha was a small teenage girl with caramel colored hair and light blue and black clothes, shivering from fear. Kagome had gotten off of Kirara and stood next to Inuyasha. The same thought crossing her mind. Who was this girl in strange clothes?

"Kagome, take care of the girl. I'll take care of this thing."

"Alright….Should Miroku and Sango help you?"

"No let them stay with you. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more demons like this floating around. They're after that girl. I have a feeling that she's not from here…."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a theory, now take her and go."

"Fine…."

Kagome stepped in front of him and bent down towards the cowering girl. There were tears in her eyes and her cheeks blush bright red. Her eyes were closed, more so because she believed she was going to die until the soft touch of Kagome's hand made them pop open. Kagome was shocked. Her eyes were a pretty ocean blue, not to mention the girl herself was pretty, but she snapped out of it and remembered what she was suppose to do.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you from that demon. Just come with me."

"Uh….um…..well…I can't …..not particularly…."

"Don't be nervous, but why not?"

"I-I…..sprained my….a-ankle. So …I can't …m-move from here."

Kagome, realizing what she was saying, looked down and removed her shoe to reveal a swollen ankle that was visible even through her long, black over the knee socks. It was true she was hurt and she wouldn't be able to go anywhere on her own. She looked back over at Inuyasha, who was busy fighting the demon. It seemed like he was almost done. She might as well just sit and wait for him.

"Tell me where Narraku is!"

Narraku?..the girl thought as she watched the events from behind them. Her eyes narrowed as she clenched the folds of her half skirt. Kagome was surprised by this action and looked at the girl with new found curiosity.

"I'm never telling you half-breed."

"Fine then die! Wind Scar!"

In a swirl of energy surrounding Tetsiygua, an enormous power exploded at went after the demon. The demon snarled before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well that takes care of him. Now that girl….."

He walked back over to the girl on the ground with Kagome sitting next to her. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku moved in closer and Shippo sat by her side, causing her to flinch. Kagome spoke.

"She seemed to have sprained her ankle, so I'm gonna need you to move her."

"Fine. First who are you?"

The girl cowered in fear, her body shaking in the process. Tears wheled in her eyes as she looked from side to side, hoping that somebody would show up. She then looked down at the small fox demon who stood next to her, then suddenly she felt better. Shippo looked at her with curioustiy and amazement and try to take a more greaceful approach.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a big bully. I'm Shippo. So what is your name?"

"S-S-Sakura. M-my name is Sakura."

"That's a pretty name you have there Sakura. I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha."

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara."

"I'm Miroku….May I please ask you a question?"

"A-Ah Y-yes what is it?"

Oh lord everyone thought together, except for Sango who looked at him with deathly slits. Of course the girl was pretty and when a girl is pretty, then Miroku comes a knockin. He grabbed hold of her small and frail hands and placed them in his, a sly smile appearing on his lips. Sakura blushed heavily before letting out a small squeal.

"Would you consider being my mistress and bear my children?"

"W-what!? Um…N-no mister Miroku! I don't want to….."

"Why not? I promise I don't bite…"

"Ah….AH…EEEK."

In a sudden burst of energy, caramel ears and tail appeared on her body. The group stood there amazed. She wasn't human but a demon, a fox demon at that. Miroku looked at her with excitement and curiosity.

"Ah so you're a fox demon. You're pretty cute for a demon."

"Please sir….please let me go."

"Let her go Miroku. I think you're really scaring her."

"Oh relax Kagome. I'm behaving…."

"It's not her I'm worrying about now. It's you, look behind you…"

Sango was inflames behind him. The deathly slits now becoming glares.

"Let her go Miroku."

"Now wait a minute Sango…."

"One……"

"Wai…"

"Two…."

"Alright , Alright…."

"Eeek…"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were approaching fast. Inuyasha took his stance and held Tetsiygua in his hands. Whatever this was, it was coming and pretty quickly. However, it was strange because Inuyasha smelled a human. Then with a loud crash, a silver haired girl appeared from out of the trees.

"Who are you!? What are you doing to Sakura!?"

Her caramel eyes and baby faced made her look really cute. Automatically she saw Miroku holding Sakura's hand and instantly flew towards him, only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"I should be asking you that question!? What business do you have with her, girl?"

"Jun!? I-Is that you Jun!?"

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she shouted Jun's name. Almost instantly, she pushed away from Miroku and tried to run to him. Failing miserably, she fell to the ground on her knees and began to hold her ankle. Jun ran passed Inuyasha and crouched down next to her. A look of concern on his face.

"What happened Sakura? How did you get hurt? I was gone for two minutes and you had disappeared from the tree I told you to stay by."

"I know Jun, b-but a demon came out from the forest and came after me. I didn't know what to do or where you were so I ran for it, b-but I fell in the process of running. Sorry Jun…."

"It's alright. I guess they saved you…"

"Y-Yeah. I was on the ground when they came and destroyed it. So please don't be angry with them."

" I won't….hold on for a minute then I'll heal you."

Jun turned to face Inuyasha and the others, bowing as he did. Kagome stood from her position and smiled.

"Thank you so much for saving her while I wasn't here. I am truly in your debt."

"No problem. You're a sweet little girl Jun."

"Oh about that…..I'm not a girl….I'm a boy…."

Everyone remained silent. How could a boy look so much like a girl and still be a boy. It was nearly impossible for that to happen. Yet in still, there was proof right in front of them. Jun turned away from them, his shorts swinging widly in the wind, and put a hand over Sakura's ankle.

"Hold still okay….."

Everyone was astounded. In a matter of moments, the swollen ankle had gone down and Sakura was on her feet again. Jun immediately swept her up in his arms and carried her princess style, working his way through the forest.

"Ah…Jun? I c-can walk now…."

"Just let me do this okay….Now be still."

"Wait where are you guys going?"

"His name is Inuyasha, Jun. He's the one who saved me."

"Inuyasha…..so we should stay with them then. We'll find what were looking for."

"A-Alright…."

"You there Inuyasha! Help us find our friends and then I can tell you about some things about a person name Narraku."

"Narraku!? It sounds fishy!"

"Inuyasha! We better help them, something might be up."

"Fine whatever Kagome. Your name is Jun right? We'll help, but you better not be lying to us!"

"How are we supposed to find your friends anyway?"

"Jun that one is named Sango….."

"Sango huh……Don't worry I know where they are, just follow what I say."

With that the group followed after them. A new journey awaited them. What would be in store for them now?


End file.
